


慢待

by KYotodo



Series: Dans le Miroir [4]
Category: Blanket Cats (TV 2017), きのう何食べた? | Kinou Nani Tabeta? | What Did You Eat Yesterday?
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 笕慢慢眨了眨眼睛。“这样的话，我建议你签个家政公司，”他平静地说。





	1. Chapter 1

“真的不请我喝杯茶吗，史朗？”

笕史朗靠在门板上，以最后的力气挤出一个微笑。“不巧舍友在呢，抱歉。”

“啊——”对方露出一个意味深长的笑容。“我并不在意喔。”

“嘛，”史朗把钥匙插进锁孔，今晚第一百零七次发誓再也不用什么约会软件了。“他最近在准备工作上的事，我不想打扰他。那就再见了。”

头发烫得花里胡哨的男人遗憾地笑了下。“这样，下次见咯，史朗。”

他突兀地探头亲了笕一下。笕以最快的速度挤进家门，面无表情地狠狠擦了两下被碰到的皮肤，脱力地蹲下。

“笕？”从客厅里传出一声问候。

“啊……椎名。”笕呼了口气，除掉皮鞋，穿过长长的走廊，向坐在餐桌兼书桌边、直直望向他的男人打了个招呼。

“我回来了。”他注意到桌上的稿纸，忙道：“打扰到你了吗？抱歉。”

“啊……没事，我只是看看。”椎名秀亮无意识地摩娑着散落的稿纸。“约会怎么样？”

笕抿了抿嘴唇，不太清楚对方是否有听到门口的小小闹剧，只得含混道：“很糟糕……”他疲惫地说着，被外套挂好，向厨房走去。“我想吃点夜宵。一起吗？”

“多谢。”

笕拉开冰箱的门，一边翻找食材，一边闲聊道：“你的相亲呢？”

“加班，翘掉了。”椎名支着头，满脸不以为意。笕挑选了一阵，取出剩菜做了个炒饭。椎名把餐桌收拾干净，两人相对大嚼一通。笕觉得恢复了一点力气，起身收拾残局。

“我来吧？”椎名问道。

笕把碗筷放进水槽里。“啊……算了吧，”他回想起上次椎名洗碗以后的水灾现场，“反正最后也要我来收拾。”

椎名看起来一点都不惭愧。“我只是来了灵感。”

“没错没错，”笕敷衍地应和着，擦净灶台。“怎么？”

他对上椎名的视线。

“我决定买房了，”椎名说。

“啊？”笕一时没反应过来。

“加上上次的奖金，首付应该不成问题了。还没有确定具体的地址，但我想提前跟你说一下，你也好找新的合租者。”

笕把碗筷放回原位。“真厉害啊，椎名。”

“按照约定是要提前两个月说明，我想真正搬出去应该不止两个月。”

“啊，我知道了。”笕盒上橱柜的门。“谢谢你告诉我。喝咖啡吗？”

“不，今天不了，”椎名挠挠头发。“唔，其实有件事。”

“嗯？”

椎名看起来很是为难了两秒钟。“一起去看房吧？”

“啊？”笕抱着自己的杯子一愣，“你想看看合同是不是合理吗？”

“啊，是，”椎名似乎心情不太好，但也可能只是光线问题——客厅的灯该换了——笕抿了口水。“行啊。那我先去洗澡了。”

“谢谢。”椎名认认真真地说。

笕拉上房门，深深叹了口气。

“诸事不顺啊……”他嘀咕道。

“啊，对了，”椎名在门外说道，“如果你需要带人回来的话，提前跟我说一声。”

“啊，”笕应了一声，忽然觉得这话听起来好像……有点……怎么说……

幻想了一下椎名一脸深情的模样，笕打了个冷颤。 果然还是自己想太多了。

尽管如此，笕还是补了一句：“没有这种人。”

然后他又拍了自己一下。

* * *

“这里很不错吧？”

从踏进这栋房子开始，椎名的眼睛就闪闪发光。“一楼可以做客厅和工作室，二楼就做生活空间。虽然离公司比较远，但我应该很快也会买车了。”

笕随着他上楼，附和道：“是啊，而且这里都可以放你设计的家具吧。”

椎名猛地转过身来，热切地望着他。“我想自己做家具——至少二楼自己做。”

“那时间可能不够吧？”笕笑道。“厨房在哪边？”

椎名指给他看。“厨房不大，但是有三眼灶。”

“不错啊，我就很想要这种。”笕点点头。“等你搬走以后，我可能也会搬家吧。”

“你找好新的住处了吗？”椎名问道。

“还没有。”

“要不要考虑住这里？”

“欸？”

“这里离笕的律所也不算远吧？”

“是不远……但是，这是椎名的房子吧？我住进来真的好吗？”

椎名似乎并不觉得是很荒唐的事情。“我觉得笕做舍友挺好的。”

“不，我是说……”笕思考了两秒钟，不确定该怎么在不出柜的情况下让椎名理解，对于同性恋来说，邀请同居约等于求婚。因此他只得说道：“椎名也到了结婚的年纪了吧？”

椎名抿了抿嘴唇，转到背阴处去了。笕同房主聊了两句，折返回去找椎名：“你是确定了想买这套房子吗？”

“是，”椎名有些心不在焉。

“怎么了？”笕切换到工作模式，贴心地询问道：“有哪里不太确定的吗？”

“其实我……”椎名转过身来，一脸严肃，“我希望笕能住过来。”

听他这样说，笕也认真道：“为什么？”

椎名垂眼说道：“很方便……”

“欸？”

“笕会帮忙做晚饭吧？然后家务也会主动去做，基本上我就不用考虑这些事情，”椎名似乎是打过几遍腹稿，一气说了下去，“我希望笕能继续这样……当然我一直都觉得承蒙照顾；我希望能……”

笕慢慢眨了眨眼睛。“这样的话，我建议你签个家政公司，”他平静地说。

“我不是那个意思，”椎名挫败地呼了口气，“我想说的是，既然笕需要住处，我需要笕这样的舍友，为什么不继续下去呢？笕并不需要做额外的事情，像以前一样就可以了。”

然后他补充道：“当然，我不需要笕的房租。就当作是我的谢礼好了。”

“我不缺房租钱，”笕说。

“是。”椎名低着头。

笕叹了口气。他回身向被动静吸引过来的房主安抚了两句，拉着椎名走到阳台上。从这里望出去能看到一条清澈的小河，多看两眼，情绪自然地平复下来了。其实这算是好事；确如椎名所说，除了不用付房租、住得地方好了十倍不止以外，他的生活不会有多大变动。但是，整件事的微妙之处在于，这是椎名自己的房子。

可是椎名说了只限于房客和舍友关系的话……

笕乱糟糟地想了一通，忽然说道：“提前三个月。”

“嗯？”

“如果你决定结婚，要提前三个月告诉我，”笕撑在栏杆上，看着过马路的三两人群。“另外，我们要签订一份租赁合同。”

“当然，”椎名用力点一点头。笕转过身来。“具体的条例稍后再讨论；现在先把房子定下来。”

椎名再次点点头，又问道：“那，要走事务所委托你吗？”

笕心情复杂地看了他一眼。

“不用，就当是我讨好未来房东了。”

* * *

“我回来了！”

听到椎名的声音，笕关了电视，从沙发上爬起来。“我去做饭，稍等一下。”

“谢谢，”椎名拆掉领带和袖扣，走到厨房边，看着笕把准备好的食材下锅。“其实给我热点剩菜就好了。”

“多准备一份食材又不麻烦。”笕不以为意。他洗了餐具，把菜品盛出来，抬眼看见椎名欲言又止的神情。“怎么了？”

“那个……我想请人到家里来吃饭可以吗？”椎名接过碗筷。笕擦干净手。“啊，那我明天就在事务所过夜——”

“不，我是说，能不能麻烦你做饭？”椎名塞了满嘴的食物，显然是饿了。笕惊奇地睁大眼睛。“我？”

椎名点点头。“我又不会做饭。”

笕动了动嘴唇。“但是我在的话不会很尴尬吗？”

“啊？”椎名想了想，“不会吧？虽然说会带家属来，但是……”

“等等，你是请谁吃饭？”

椎名擦了擦嘴。“多谢款待——我不是升职了吗？”

“嗯？”

“现在我带几个实习生，我想应该聚餐一次吧。因为以前做实习生的时候是去上司家聚餐，所以现在觉得也应该这么做。不过如果你不同意的话，我们出去聚餐也是一样的。”

笕把餐具收起来。“啊，那没问题。大概多少人呢？我要提前买菜。”

“六个……吧，”椎名不大确定地说，“至少六个。”笕对着冰箱默算了一会儿，预先感到一阵疲惫。他转过身，见椎名掏出信用卡。“你直接拿我的卡去买吧，”他说。

笕瞪着那张卡发了会儿呆。“等等，”他强笑道，“你这也……”

“省事很多，”椎名一脸若无其事。

笕迟疑地看向椎名。难道这就是直男的相处之道吗？从来没有因为性取向感到格格不入的笕头次产生了迷惑的心情。

“不，这不是省不省事的问题，这是……”笕卡壳了几秒钟，他还在想怎么解释时，椎名悠悠说道：“其实一直都是笕去购物不是吗？每次都要笕记账然后告诉我，相比起来直接拿我的卡去刷比较方便吧？而且消费以后我会收到短信通知，也更便捷了。再说，除了给笕报销以外，我也没什么花钱的机会。”

“好像真是这样……”笕抬手抚摸嘴唇，开始觉得椎名说得挺有道理的。

“另外，我也一直想说……”椎名轻轻咳了一声，“上次笕不是帮我收拾了出差的行李吗？”

“啊，怎么了？”

“如果笕以后也能帮我的话，我可以把平时的日用品啊、食材这一类的开销都包了。”

“等等等等，”笕抬起手做了个暂停的手势，“我明天先拿你的卡去买菜，别的以后再说。”

“这个可以写进合约里，”椎名看起来充满希望。

笕摘下围裙挂好。“……你果然还是找个家政公司吧，”他叉着腰叹了口气。“不，果然你还是去结个婚吧？”

“夫人，”椎名双手合十，一脸诚挚，“请收下我的工资卡吧。”

笕差点没把眼珠子瞪出来。“别胡说！”他气冲冲地回到自己房间，把门拉上。

椎名过了一会儿才来敲门。“对不起，”他小声说，“我不是故意要惹你生气。”

笕沉默了片刻。“我没有生气。”他轻声说。“椎名，我并不是为了钱才做这些事的。”

“我知道。”椎名的声音闷闷的。“但是……我好像也只能用钱来报答了。”

笕蜷起腿，觉得非常疲惫。“我遇到了一间不错的房子。”

那一头沉默了很久。“你应该提前三个月告诉我。”椎名生硬地说道。

“嗯，三个月后我就搬走。”

他听见急促的脚步声远去。


	2. Chapter 2

说是至少六人，椎名临时告知笕有七个人要来。笕数了一下备用的椅子，发现还够用，松了口气。

他把时间掐得很准，所有的菜都端上桌时，后院闪起车灯。笕摘掉围裙，替椎名一行人开门。

“晚上好，笕先生，”年轻人们齐声问候道。笕把他们让进来，同椎名打了个照面。设计师先生板着脸，显然还在生气。

笕自我暗示：我就是个厨师。他做好心理准备，平静地吃完饭，收拾碗筷拿到楼上去清洗。两个男孩和一个女孩跟了上来，帮笕一起收拾残局。稍矮的那个男孩凑在笕身边问菜谱，随意地聊了起来。

“椎名前辈真幸福啊，”听了一路的女孩笑着说。笕发出疑惑的单音，高个儿男孩抢着答道：“前辈经常提到你。”

“我？”

“阿森告诉我的，”高个儿柔和地笑道，“笕给我准备的便当，笕帮我挑的衣服，笕昨天给我做了什么夜宵，如此种种。本来我不想过来，因为阿森说前辈也是同性恋，所以我才临时改了主意。”

笕困惑地笑了笑，觉得他们说的不是一个人。“不，我想你们可能误会了，我只是房客而已。”

三个人沉默了片刻，女孩儿率先笑了出来。

“笕先生，他们公司有很大一块业务在国外，在这方面开放得多，你不用担心的。”她解释说。

“不，那个……”笕从烤箱里取出甜品，“虽然这么说，但是椎名不是同性恋吧？”他不大确定地回想了一下。“不，不如说他是工作性恋……”

这下所有人都笑了起来。笕悄悄地松了口气，让女孩和高个儿把甜品拿下去，自己开始处理水果。矮个儿在一旁打下手，突然插了一句：“笕先生和椎名前辈聊一聊比较好。”

“啊？”

矮个儿把切好的桃子码开。“笕好像是真的觉得自己只是房客吧？但是，我听美希转述都觉得，椎名前辈很依赖笕先生呢。”

“那是因为他根本没什么朋友吧？”笕不太确信地说道。

“也许吧，”矮个儿平静地说。“总之，我觉得，如果有误会的话，也太可惜了。也许是我唐突了，抱歉。”

“不，”笕愣愣地看着他拿走水果船。“稍等！”

“怎么了？”矮个儿回过身来。笕把装方糖的玻璃罐递过去：“他们忘记拿这个了。”

矮个儿看了一眼。“是椎名前辈喜欢吗？”

笕僵硬地笑了笑。矮个儿也笑了起来，接过糖罐。

把人都送走以后，笕收拾好一楼，锁好门，上来时就见椎名罕见地瘫在沙发上。他到厨房洗了手，出来时椎名已经坐了起来，盯着他看。

“……怎么了？”笕不得不问道。

椎名摇了摇头，仍然盯着他。笕好奇地凑近，闻到他身上浅浅的酒味。“你喝醉了吗？”

“没有，”椎名立刻否认道。

笕噗嗤一声笑了出来。“去洗澡吗？明天还要上班吧。”

“洗澡。”椎名应了一声。笕回房间换了身宽松的衣服，拉开门发现椎名杵在门口。

“什么事？”他又问了一遍。

椎名打量了他两眼。“你是过完年才搬走吧？”

“……嗯。”

“公司奖励我一次三天两夜的温泉之旅，可以带一个人，”椎名说得很慢，“你要不要来？”

笕下意识地想要拒绝，想起几个年轻人说的话，犹豫了起来。他望着椎名波澜不惊的表情，不争气地咽了口唾沫。

“……好吧，谢谢。”

就当最后的福利了，他想。

椎名笑了笑。“谢谢你。”

* * *

椎名说的温泉旅馆在深山里，笕虽然坚持锻炼，但爬到旅馆的时候还是累得不想动弹。他在房间里躺了一下午，体验过旅馆的美食，又泡了好一会儿温泉，才算恢复过来。他换上旅馆提供的浴衣，听见有人敲门。

“怎么了？”他问门外的椎名。

椎名愣了一下，才问：“这是什么？”

“浴衣啊，”笕低头扯了下袍子。“这里面还挺暖和的。”

椎名跳过了这个话题。“我想和你聊聊。”

“真稀奇啊，”笕忍不住刺了一句，但还是让开路。椎名迟疑地看了他一眼，走了进来。笕闻到一股酒味。

“明天就是新年了……”椎名这样开场。他占据了沙发，笕就只好盘腿坐在床上。椎名两只手规规矩矩地交握着。“大概过完年以后我又要忙起来，更没有时间，所以这大概是最后的机会了吧。”

虽然不知道他指的机会是什么，笕还是应了一声。确实，过完年以后没多久，他就要搬出去了。以后大概也不会有什么见面的机会。这么一想，难免生出几分感伤。

“你要说什么就直说吧，”笕平静地说道，“我做好准备了。”

椎名肃穆地点点头。“能不能教我怎么和男人做爱？”

笕被口水呛住了。他扑向水壶，连着灌了两杯水下去。“抱歉，我是不是听错了？”

“我一直在想，”椎名仍然坐在沙发上。“如果能够成为笕的恋人就好了。但是，我不知道我能不能接受和男人亲热。如果不确定这一点的话，感觉像是在欺骗笕一样。”他点点头。“所以，能不能请你……”

“等等，”笕不太敢继续坐在床上，只好局促地站在桌边，“你的意思是……如果……顺利的话，你就会……”

“我想确定我是不是喜欢笕，”椎名重复道。

“为什么？”笕仍然没有反应过来。

“因为我希望笕留下，”椎名回答说。

忽然之前，笕就平静了下来。“因为我很方便？”他反问道。

椎名迟疑地皱起眉。笕深吸了一口气。“出去。”

椎名抬眼望着他。笕拉开门。“出去。”

椎名走到门口，忽然撑住门。“你为什么生气？”他竟敢露出困惑的神色。笕露出职业化的微笑。“祝你晚安，椎名先生。”

椎名牢牢地撑住门，看来颇为恼怒。“你说你准备好了……至少告诉我你是怎么想的吧？”

笕磨了磨后槽牙。他担忧地看向走廊，还是松开了手。椎名重新钻了进来，站在玄关处仰头望着笕。笕做了几次深呼吸，努力拿出职业素养来。

“去签个家政公司，”他不记得自己是第几次说了，“拿钱换服务的话去找专业人士，拿感情换服务的话，至少也拿出点真情实感来。”

“并不是……”椎名叹了口气。“不是的。我想要和你待在一起。不是因为你很方便，只是因为我想而已。如果你不愿意做家务的话，我可以去找家政公司，但我还是想和你在一起。”

他抿了抿嘴唇，承认道：“也许起初是因为你会给我做夜宵，记得给我的咖啡加多两块糖，但是并不只是为了这些。”

“……你一直都是这么说的，”笕缓和了语气。

椎名看起来十分不舒服。笕大概能理解他，剖析内心大概能排在这人最讨厌的榜单前三名。然而他此刻心情激荡，没有余力去同情他。椎名站了一会儿，干巴巴地说道：“我本来以为你不会走的。”

笕扬眉。椎名垂下头。“在你……知道你是Gay之后……我问过宇田——啊，就是那个带男友过来的实习生——然后，因为你答应了住进来……”

笕缓慢地勾起嘴角。“这样啊。”

椎名多少有点垂头丧气。“原来你是这么想的。抱歉，打扰了。”

笕看着他低着头拉开门，充分欣赏过椎名难得一见的颓丧姿态，在对方真的离开之前，开口说道：“我能多住几个月吗？”

“嗯？”

笕捂住嘴。“其实我联系的房东还要一阵子才能租给我。要是你不介意的话，我可能还要多住几个月。”

椎名狐疑地望着他。

笕叹了口气。“是真的……因为是凶杀案的现场，房东现在还在重新装修。之前想着尽快搬出去就没告诉你。”

“我不介意，”椎名谨慎地说。

“谢谢，”笕盯着地板。“晚安。”

“……晚安。”


End file.
